Happy Easter?
by TheGardensOfTheMoon
Summary: Emma works late and find herself alone and foodless on Easter.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little ficklet, an glimpse of an idea. English it's not my first language so please forgive if you found inconsistencies.

I don't own any of the characters from OUaT.

The day seemed to be endless. Holidays like Easter wasn't supposed to be that busy for a police station but not for Storybrooke, not when you have someone as Leroy who drinks until he's wasted and cause trouble for no reason, too much for a dwarf plus having all the deputies on day off doesn't help at all. Quarter past to eleven the clock tell her, late enough to call Regina, instead of Emma sent her a text asking for her apologies for leaving to much early from their dinner date.

"Way to enjoy Easter" Emma say to herself as she opened the door of her new apartment just to found it full of unpacked boxes, the mess were all over the apartment and the only cleared area was the living room, the movie rack and the dvd player. The possibility of a quiet movie night where the only thing that motivates the Sheriff to drag herself to the master bed room to switch her clothes for a comfy tshrit and her boy shorts to get ready for a dosis of Tarantino and his inglorious bastards.

Her stomach growled telling her that missed the dinner was a mistake. She went to the kitchen and the only tings on the fridge were a yogurth, two apples, four carrots and some onions.

"Swan, you're a genius…" She didn't have to worry for the grocery list when she was living at Mary Margaret's. "Why on earth I was thinking about leaving my gorgeous girlfriend and her delicious lasagna to go get and lock a drunk dwarf?"

Spoke of the Queen and her text appeared.

_Have you eaten something, dearest?_

She knows about the appetite of the blonde well enough to guess she was starving and having nothing on her apartment. The question melt the heart of the Sheriff and she hesitates but return the truth in answer.

**Nope, beautiful. I just got to the apartment and discover nothing on the fridge.**

_You should have come to me. _

**It was late Regina, I didn't want to bother you. **

_If you come here in ten minutes maybe you could get a dessert…_

**Why did you haven't teached me to poof myself yet?**

"Maybe if you actually focus on our lessons instead on me when we practice" Regina said with a hint of a smirk as purple smoke appeared in front of Emma.

"That's your fault for being so gorgeous…" The blonde approaches to her to close the distance between them and sealing a their lips in a soft tender kiss. Emma's hands went wild caressing Regina's tights until the brunette stopped her.

"Dinner first, Emma"

"But I want the dessert first!"

"I don't want you to faint in the middle of the dessert again, you need food." Said the Queen with authority "Shall we?" wrapping her arms around Emma's neck as the blonde got her face red.

"As you wish" The Sheriff answered biting the brunette's neck before drown her head in the Queen's hair and breathe her violet scent as the familiar purple smoke surrounded both.


	2. Chapter 2

_Todo lo que de yo quisiera de ti,  
son esas cosas cotidianas, el olor de tu cuerpo,  
saber lo qué piensas de cualquier cosa,  
de ti, de mí, de nuestro entorno.  
Que mires más allá de mi apariencia física,  
que me recuerdes con pasión, y que el placer  
que juntos inventamos sea otro signo de la libertad.__  
̶Julio Cortázar_

A quarter to midnight the clock said with every tic tac, they were sat in the kitchen counter talking about the Leroy thing and his particularly disgusting dwarf manners when he's wasted.

"Some things never change, at all. When I locked him in the cell he was still singing and arguing at the same time, I almost feel sorry for him, you know."

"Why is that?" Regina asked like she really was interested in that dwarf but Emma knew that it was only for hear her talking but she appreciated the effort anyway.

"His love for Sister Astrid or Nova as he calls her while his drunk, it's driving him crazy. I don't know what's worse, the fact that she loves him too or the fact that for some reason they aren't together"

A silence filled the ambient, the blonde read in an instant what Regina was thinking, it was all in her eyes that look who tells her 'And here's where I thought I couldn't feel something else for that dwarf than disguise' the expression in her face only confirmed the hint of concern that the heart of the Queen was feeling. Noticing that, Emma tried to change the mood.

"There you are lovely, sensitive, caring and empathic love of my life" Emma tell her with a sweet mockery tone as Regina glanced at her only to vanish instantly and give her a small smile. The blonde mouthed a kiss for her "And where's Henry?"

"He's asleep safely in his room, Emma. It's almost midnight."

"I thought you let him have more time to play video games since he's on holidays from school"

Regina glanced at her and Emma didn't have to guess, she knew that was the meaning of that look 'idiot' "It doesn't mean that I'll spoil him"

"No, you don't, I'm still the cool mom then" Emma said in a playful tone that Regina catches.

"As cool as this lasagna, I believe not"

"Oh com'on, that's not fair! You know you're invincible in the matter of cooking" Emma protested almost in a childish tone.

"I'm invincible in many other matters as well" And with a queenly arrogant glare Regina lift up her chin playing offended.

"Yes, you're invincible in conquering my heart, babe, and many many _other things_ but I've to say that this is insanely delicious" Emma was devouring the plate with an eager that Regina only have seen in the eyes of Henry when he was staring at a large piece of chocolate cake. The brunette found herself smiling at the resemblance, she loved that, every day she was able to found Henry even in the simplest expression of the blonde.

"You definitely are our son's mother" The queen talked in a very sweetly soft tone, reserved only for Henry but now it was Emma's too.

The sound and the little tender chuckle that came after the Mayor's lips were enough to make Emma shudder before her beautiful Queen and when she was able to answer that idiot mind of her couldn't formulate something better than "Can't help it, we're Charmings"

"Well, that you are indeed" And there it was again, the same sound that melted the heart of the blonde, something was worrying the sheriff, usually Regina wasn't that much for a display of love even in the middle of something.

"It's everything all right, Regina?" Emma asked trying to hide her worry from her voice as she left her now empty plate a side, taking the last sip of her glass of wine never dropping her sight from those brown eyes that she loved so much.

"Why do you ask, Emma? There's nothing that you already know" But that tone keep it mouthing something to the blonde but she didn't dare to ask more and ruin that moment, she was completely hypnotized by the powerful yet adoring gaze that the Queen was giving her.

"It's kinda, geez, don't get me wrong babe, it's just…"

"I'm just happy, dearest… that's all…"

And then, everything else in the world became meaningless at the sound of that words, the blonde stood up and went to Regina's back, she was still sat and cross legged, leaning her head in the Queen's shoulder and round her with her arms in a strong embrace. "Any reason in particular?" There was no more perfect scent for Emma that the perfume of violets from the Mayor's hair, she loved to get lost in that beautiful brown locks, by the time she realized her lips were kissing the path between the brunette's earlobe and jawline and her hands caressing the lowest borders of Regina's breasts cupping them tenderly.

"Besides our amazing son, just you… my love"

"Could you… repeat that… the last part…" Emma begged nearly in a whispering voice…

"Just you, my love" Regina purred on Emma's left ear before to turn to face the blonde, demanding her lips with desperation finding calm only until they crashed together. The sheriff couldn't do nothing but give herself in the craving loving eagerness passion emanating from their kiss, filling their senses with nothing but pure enlightening love, true love.

When they broke apart Emma leaned her forehead on Regina's, tying up herself in the comforting arms of her Queen. She was staring at her eyes when she saw a little hint of worry in them "Regina…"

The brunette can't take away that thought from her mind "Sometimes I think that this…" The blonde felt the tremble in her voice "it's a dream and I'm about to awake at any moment…" she kissed her softly "and I don't want to, Emma…"

"Hey, no, it's not a dream, we're real, this is real… you can feel me" She told her as they entwined their fingers strongly "and I feel you, my god, Regina, I feel you with every single part of me… I know, this could seems incredible, love isn't a thing that haven't worked for us in the past… but like you, I'm giving you everything to make this work for us, love is working for us, together

"I know I'm not a wonder, I'm not even what you deserve, you're a Queen, you could do better and yet you're here with me… I don't know what you see in here besides this ragged t-shirt and boy shorts… but I love you and I want you and I need you, and I'll always do…"

"Emma…" it's the only thing that Regina manages to say, her heart was racing with pure emotion, melted in the sweetness words of her beautiful blonde "I love you, with all my heart, body and soul… all I want from you it's this daily moments, smell the scent of your body, to know what you think of me, of you, of us, everything… to see me as I am beyond this portrait, to remember me with that passion your eyes reflect every single time they look at me… to be free in our love, in the pleasure of our love"

Neither of them noticed the tears that began to fall from their eyes, Emma couldn't speak her voice was trapped in her throat as her eyes were on Regina's she doesn't wanted to take them away from her and the suddenly realization of everything, all that she wanted: to love and be loved in return. The Mayor couldn't do better, now the Sheriff knew and there's no coming back from what they said to each other, their hearts were open and ready to be completed.

Needless to say what happened next, that night they give everything in a sweet surrender, they made love with every single one touch, with every caress their hands shared in the adoring devotion of their passion.


End file.
